This disclosure relates particularly to overhead conveyors as are used to deliver materials to elevated locations such as roof tops. In particular, the invention applies to such conveyors which are vehicle mounted and may be part of a delivery truck for transporting materials such as roofing shingles. The truck is driven to a site where roofing or other construction material is to be utilized or building features repaired, and the conveyor is positioned as to its elevation and azimuth using its own power drive equipment.
Various forms of delivery trucks of the self-unloading type are used to transport roofing materials to a building site. In general, vehicles presently in service are flat-bed straight trucks fitted with boom-like devices. One such device comprises a turret mounted boom-like conveyor which can convey individual packages from a position at the conveyor turret to a site distant from, and commonly above, the vehicle bed. The swinging conveyor requires the shingle packages to be carried to the discharge conveyor, where they are conveyed to the chosen delivery site, such as upon a roof.